The Heart of Caledonensis-Part 1:Pride and Prejudice
by Trisa520
Summary: AU.Voldemort is after something... But what is it? No one knows. So Auror officers, James and Lily together have been assigned to find out. Wait, What! James and Lily?Together? But they dislike each other! Oh!This is going to be a disaster...Or is it? Brace yourselves for the mind-blowing journey of hate to love, with James and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I am up to no good . So unfortunately, I don't own HP, nor do I own its characters. The credit goes to JK Rowling. But yes, I do own the plot of this story though...

PROLOGUE:

"Sir, you would be having a video conference with the Minister of France, Mr. Antoine Dubois, at 4pm today."

The person, who was addressed as "Sir", appeared to be in his mid 50s, glanced at an old china clock hung on the opposite wall. It read 11:45am. Sighing, he turned towards the younger man standing in front of him and said, "Okay, thank you Mike. You may go, and oh, just remember to remind this old forgetful man about the meeting half an hour before it is to start. Mr. Dubois is very punctual and we can't make him wait now, can we?"

"Yes sir."Mike replied with a small smile, and then turning on his heels, he left the room.

The man presently sat on his fairly large mahogany chair looking into his computer with a serious expression. He wore a grey suit and pant over his white ironed shirt, with a nice red tie to complement it. His grey hair was neatly combed in place. His face had slight wrinkles but his light blue eyes were bright and full of life.

Then all of a sudden the light around the room darkened. There was a sense of darkness full of foreboding. The man looked up from his computer, "Who's there? What is going on? Mike? Walter? Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, the door of the office made a 'click' sound, informing him that it was locked. Now this made him scared. What was happening? Then he saw the shadow of a man walking towards him. He strained to see the man's face, but couldn't. His heart was beating like an express train and sweat dripped from his face. With a feeling of utter helplessness, the old man watched, wide eyed, as the person in front of him raised an arm and-

There was a loud knock that interrupted the man's thoughts.

The door opened to reveal a young man standing there with a concerned expression. "Are you alright, Sir?"

" Huh-Oh yes, yes. I am perfectly alright."

"Okay, Sir. But we thought we heard you scream…"

"Oh, it was nothing! I think you must have mistaken my talking on the phone as screaming. Don't worry, Walter, everything is perfectly fine. Now, if you will excuse me, I have another important call to make."

"But…. Yes Sir."The door closed again.

Yes, everything was perfectly fine except for a fact that there was a cold and empty feeling in the old man, who was none other than the most important man of the muggle government – the Prime Minister. He now felt unusually happy. Happiness directed by pure hate and evilness…

 **A/N: So how was that? Hate it? Like it? Please review because this is my first fanfic. Gawd! I'm super nervous…Please no flames** **. And feel free to criticize (but only constructive criticism ;)). Am planning to put up chapter 1 soon, don't ask me when though… Anyways, enough of my blabbing! Hope to see some good results**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except this story and its plot…

 _CHAPTER 1:_ _The State Museum?_

Sirius Black, who had recently finished his three-year Auror training after graduating Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, entered the office building of the Honorable Prime Minister, Michael Jones with his usual swagger that was heightened by his knowledge of his extremely good looks and roguish handsomeness. As he walked towards the Ministers' office he saw the said man's red-headed secretary, Sophie Quinn, sitting on her seat with her chocolate color eyes gazing intently at her computer. She sat there with pursed lips, while her right hand was holding a mug of what probably might have been coffee. Sirius' lips turned into a half smile and half smirk, as he took a detour and walked towards the busy woman. She was so absorbed in her work that she hadn't realized that Sirius was standing there until he said, "I will never understand what a beautiful lady like you is doing in such a place…" He gestured to the computer and the amount of files that were piled up on her table.

Startled, Sophie looked up to see Sirius' oh-so-charming smile. She rolled her eyes and then went back to working on her computer, completely ignoring him. This didn't waver Sirius' confidence in any way. "So, what are you doing, beautiful? Can I help you in any way?" Sirius asked in a suggestive tone.

Sophie sighed. "Okay, first of all, please don't call me "beautiful". And second, I really don't think you could help me in writing a letter to our finance minister about the bank issues and also about the new machine that has been invented to print the notes." And with that she continued with her work.

Sirius had absolutely no idea what Sophie said. Muggle money always confused him. Man! The wizarding money is always so much easier to understand. He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, I have just come here to inform you the time for tomorrow."

Sophie's expression turned to look at him in puzzlement. "For tomorrow? What is there tomorrow?"

"Our date."

"What?!"

"Date. The date we are having tomorrow."

Sophie once again rolled and said in an exasperated tone, "Oh for heaven's sake, Sirius, this is the 36th time you're asking me out for a date, this week."

Sirius gave her a smirk while saying, "Oh so, you were keeping count of the number of times I have asked you for a date, huh?"

"Well it is not every day that one gets to see a guy so persistent and stubborn about only one girl." Sophie replied with a shrug.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, amused. There something about the lady in front of him that forbids him from stopping to persue her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "So, shall I fix it at 7pm tomorrow?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No, there won't be any date tomorrow."

Sirius just looked at her, blankly. His patience was wearing out. No matter what he tries, he is not able to woo this red- head at all. No women, not even the old, rejected him. But the women in front of him seems wanting to change that, which he did not like.

When Sirius was still standing there staring at her with an pensive expression, Sophie sighed and said, "Well, you may not be that busy Sirius, but I am. So if you will excuse me I have work to do."

Sirius masked his irritated expression with his charming smile and said, "Well, then I better go now. Bye, Beautiful!"After giving a wink to Sophie, when she looked up at him, Sirius left the young secretary and started towards the Prime Ministers' office, all the while thinking of the different ways he could woo this secretary. He had decided that he was going to get her to say yes for a date, because Sirius Black never failed.

Upon reaching the door to the Ministers' office, he showed his card to the guard standing next to the door, got checked for any weapons and then proceeded to barge into the office without even bothering to knock. Once inside, he went straight for the couch that stood at the side and sat down. He placed both his legs on the glass table in front of him, and then turned toward the Minister, who was sitting at his desk with an irritated expression. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, amused, and said, "Good morning to you too."

Clearly not amused, the Minister said, "What is it, Mr. Black? Why are you here?"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. The Minister rarely called him 'Mr. Black'. He was always addressed by his first name. But he thought today the Minister was stressed and so decided to drop this observation.

"Well, my watch says it is 12:30pm."

"So?"

"So, it is my turn to keep a watch on you and save you from any danger magical or otherwise, like the hero I am", said Sirius with a proud smile.

"Goodness gracious, I hope my intelligence and body will remain intact by the end of today", the Minister muttered under his breath.

Sirius, surprised by this response, watched the Minister closely. He noticed that the man seemed a bit pre-occupied and jittery. He also looked a little more tired than usual. Their eyes met and Sirius was more than surprised at what he saw. The Ministers' eyes, which were always bright and full of life, looked empty and completely unfocused. This brought about an uncomfortable feeling in Sirius' gut.

He was just wondering what exactly was it that had unsettled him so much, when there was a small knock on the door, which pulled Sirius from his thoughts. When the door opened a very young man, around the same age as Sirius, came inside nervously. Sirius had never seen him before, which meant that this man was new. "Ah, Marcus, did you get what I asked for?" Nodding, Marcus handed over a red file, with ' _CLASSIFIED'_ stamped across it _,_ to the Minister. Upon seeing the red file a glint of something flashed across the Ministers' eyes. Seeing that glint, Sirius' stomach tugged even harder than before. His senses told him that something was wrong in the picture, which made him observe even the littlest things – like how Marcus kept glancing at the file nervously. The Minister hadn't noticed this however, and Sirius decided to speak to the man later. "I hope you did as I told you and didn't look into the file?" There was a mixture of warning and slight coldness in the Ministers' voice. Marcus gulped and then nodded. "Well then, you may go." Marcus left the room with quick strides almost as if he had been waiting to do so all along. Sirius watched the interaction in bemusement and was just wondering if the old man had slept poorly the previous night to be so irritable when he turned to look at the Minister, just in time to see a cold, greedy smile spread across his face. Seeing this, a chill went down Sirius' spine.

Okay, something wasn't right. Something definitely wasn't right now... but what was it?

As the day proceeded, Sirius' suspicions continued to grow. Even during the meeting Mr. Michael Jones had had with the French Minister, he behaved oddly and was even slightly rude!

Finally, when it was time for Sirius to leave he joked, "Goodbye Miky. I sure did have a wonderful time with you."

"Please don't call me that, Mr. Black."

"Hey, since when have I become from 'Sirius' to 'Mr. Black'?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. You were always 'Mr. Black' to me, from the beginning. And now I am telling one last time, don't ever call me that."

Sirius was shocked to hear the venom in the Ministers' voice. He was now certain that something has happened to the Minister, but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he decided to annoy the Minister further, hoping to get some information on why he was behaving so oddly…

"Call you what, Miky?"

"That-that stupid nickname you have given me."

"But why Miky? It's a very nice name. It's perfect for you."

"No, it's not", stated Mr. Jones in an irritated tone.

"Oh, come on! I thought we were friends. Aren't we, Miky?"

"No, we are not! Do you understand that? I am serious, Mr. Black. I really am."

"Oh! I am deeply touched that you consider me as your "role model", but I am sorry Miky, I just cannot allow you to become me. There can only be one 'Sirius' after all, and I am the only one awesome enough to carry it off" Sirius answered mischievously, while moving his index finger from side to side, like a teacher to a small child.

"Just who do you think you are, eh? I would never think of becoming you even in my dreams, no, even in my nightmares! Now just leave! It's very late. Goodnight." With that, the Minister left, or rather, stalked out of the room.

Sirius watched the Ministers' retreating figure with a frown. The Minister had always laughed at Sirius' antics and actually loved the nickname given to him because it sounded so hilarious. But the Michael Jones Sirius had seen today was very different from the person he had befriended. He surely did annoy the Minister, but he still couldn't find out what was wrong. Sirius had a feeling that he was missing something and something had happened to the Minister. Was it his wife? Well, he had decided he was going to find out what that was, so maybe Sophie would enlighten him on this tomorrow, when he asked her on a date again the next day. Damn! That woman cold beat even Evans when it came to stubbornness. _'Stupid redheads'_ , he thought, annoyed.

As he was walking towards the exit, Sirius saw Marcus getting up from his chair to leave. He went up to the young man and asked, "Hey, I'm Sirius Black. I was there with Mr. Jones when you came with that file. You're Marcus right?"

Upon hearing the Minister's name and the file, Marcus paled. "Yeah, I'm Marcus. Why? Did he ask for me?" He asked nervously.

"No, Miky didn't ask for you at all. Why, should he have?"Sirius asked curiously.

"Uh… N-No, th-there was n-no r-r-reason for him to ask."

"Wow, you are sweating and you look like you've seen a ghost. You were behaving like this even when you entered Miky's s office. I have a feeling all this nervousness has something to do with the file…., isn't it? You looked into the file, didn't you?" Sirius asked, unimpressed.

Wide-eyed, Marcus replied, "I-I didn't mean to see it. I-it j-just happened. Look, I found the file and was going towards Sir's office when it just slipped from my hand and fell open. I didn't mean to. Please don't tell Sir or I will get fired. Please Sir, please!"

"Hey, calm down. I wasn't planning to tell Miky. When you had come to the office, you just seemed scared and I had a suspicion that you did peek into that file. So I decided to confront you, that's all." This explanation seemed to calm Marcus down a bit and he nodded.

"So… if you did get a look into that file can you tell me what you saw?"

Marcus looked suspiciously at Sirius and asked, "Why do you want to know? It's got nothing to do with you."

"Dude, do I look like a spy to you in any angle? I was just asking out of curiosity."

Marcus seemed a little convinced hearing this and thought, _'What can this man do? He is just a bodyguard and besides I won't lose anything by telling him. He does look trustworthy...'_ So he said, "I am not sure exactly. All I saw was that this file has something to do with the State Museum."

"The State Museum?! The one with the special opening later this week?! He is only to show up to inaugurate the gallery dedicated to ancient history of France and the United Kingdom, right? Why would he want to see the file?"

"I don't know now, do I? If I did, I would have been the Prime Minister. I was only nervous because he had been extremely strict in his orders to not open the file, and I did".

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Marcus. It is getting late, and I have detained you long enough. Sorry. Take care, okay man?"

"It's alright. You won't mention anything to the Boss, will you?"

"Don't worry; I am extremely good at keeping secrets. I am worse than a dog chewing on his bone and refusing to let it out of its mouth when it comes to secrets. My lips are totally sealed." He mimed zipping his lips closed, locking and throwing away the key.

Marcus looked quite amused and reassured, "Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Black. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

As Sirius continued walking towards the exit, his mind was filled with thoughts about the file and the Minister. Even when he reached the Ministry of Magic and was walking towards the Auror department, he was so pre-occupied that he didn't notice when James started talking to him. James Potter was Sirius' best friend from the age of 11 when they shared the compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their first ever journey to the castle that would become the home he had never had in the years to come. James was good looking and charming, but not as handsome, charming and winsome as Sirius was, thank you very much. He was about the same height as Sirius with only an inch of difference, but unlike Sirius, his black hair was messy, like always. His warm hazel eyes, however, looked slightly irritated.

"PADFOOT!"

"Ow! Prongs! You know I am very young and capable of hearing. You _don't_ need to scream."

"Yes, I know, and I wouldn't have had needed to scream if you hadn't zoned out instead of listening to what I was saying."

"I did _not_ zone out. I heard everything you said."

"Oh, really? Okay then, tell me what I said." James stood folding his hands and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"You were obviously telling me that I am the most charming and the most intelligent-"

"-dog we have ever met." James and Sirius turned to see Remus come towards them. Remus Lupin was James' and Sirius' second best friend. Though not as great looking as his two friends, Remus was pleasant looking with his sandy-colored hair and warm-looking eyes. He looked slightly weak and tired but otherwise was quite healthy.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious Moony; I am dying of laughter here." said Sirius sarcastically.

"Hey Moony! So how was that mission of yours'?" asked James.

"Oh it was nothing. Just a few death eaters raiding houses of some poor muggles and killing them for fun."

"Man, sometimes I think that these Death Eaters are really bizarre." said James.

"Oh please! They are not as bizarre as Mr. Michael Jones. Today, he was acting so weird. His appearance and behavior looked as if…" Sirius trailed off, as an insane idea formed in his head.

"As what, Padfoot?", Remus prompted.

"As if he were under the Imperius Curse!", exclaimed Sirius.

He looked so serious as he said this that James was instantly on the alert. He frowned, "Are you sure, Paddy? How can you say that?"

"Come on, I know how to identify under the Imperius! Besides, he looked pre-occupied and jittery most of the time today. His eyes were blank and he looked unusually tired. His eyes never seemed to have been focusing on anything. And instead of laughing at my stupidity-"

"At least you know that you are stupid", scoffed Remus.

"-he got irritated. In fact, he got annoyed when I called him Miky", Sirius continued, ignoring Remus' comment completely.

"Well Padfoot, that name is very weird. I think even I wouldn't like it if I were the Minister", James pointed out.

"That is exactly my point! Miky actually loved the name. He was always amused by it. But today he didn't seem very amused by anything I said or did. Also, he spoke to me with so much hatred and coldness that I was shocked."

"Miky-I mean, Mr. Jones - never hated anyone. He even used to speak to his enemies kindly. And you are his friend and yet you say that he spoke to you with coldness… that just doesn't make any sense. Prongs, Padfoot might be right after all!"

"Thank you, Moony! That is precisely what I am trying to say. And well done Moony, I knew you will grow up to become someone as intelligent as me." Remus rolled his eyes and gave Sirius a look.

"Okay I guess we should go immediately and inform Moody about Sirius' suspicions. He would tell us what to do." said James with a serious expression.

"Yeah, come on."

The three marauders walked towards Mad-Eyed Moody, their Team Leader's, office. Ten minutes later, the three had recounted Sirius' day as well as his suspicions.

"Imperius curse, you say? Well after hearing your observations and about his behavior, I think that perhaps you may be right Sirius."

"I am always right, Moody."

Moody rolled his eyes, well….. His magical eye always rolled so it couldn't be said for sure. "Okay Sirius, if it is the Imperius curse, then this is very grave. I will immediately get a Mind Specialist team while you three get an Auror team ready. We will go to the Ministers' house right away. We will meet you in the main hall in twenty minutes."

"Right you are, Captain!"The three young men went to get an Auror team ready, while Moody called for a Mind Specialist team. Exactly after twenty minutes, both the Auror team as well as the Mind Specialist team were ready to go to the muggle Ministers' house. All stood in a circle, joining their hands and together, they apparated to Ministers' house.

"All of you stay close and be cautious. Keep in mind that the Minister may not be in his right mind. Keep your wands ready. And remember, constant vigilance!" Moody's voice was quiet, but loud enough for each of them present there to hear clearly. Nodding, everyone kept their wands ready and watched their surroundings cautiously.

One by one every one surrounded the house and waited. Then together, all of them got into the house only to catch the Minister taking copies of the artifacts of the new exhibition and security measures on it. Wands were immediately up and the Minister was startled when Moody's voice, or rather his bark, echoed all around the quiet room, "What are you doing Mr. Jones? Making copies of the artifacts of the new exhibition and security measures on it? Well I never knew the Prime Minister had such privileges? Or actually they don't and you are taking undue advantage of being the Prime Minister."

"Huh- Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter who we are or what we are doing here." said James from one corner of the room. "What matters is why you are making these copies, or for _**whom**_ are you making these copies for."

"Who the hell are you to question me, boy?", the Minister practically snarled.

"He may be somebody or nobody. But that is not the question here. You will give the answers to the questions we have asked or face the consequences."

The Minister was inching slowly towards the table drawers in his right to get hold of his gun; however, before he could do anything, Moody silently sent a stunning spell, prompting the Minister to fall unconscious over his table.

"Okay you can start your tests to see if he is really under the Imperius curse and get some clues as to who cast it. Let us know the results as soon as you find out." said Moody to the Mind Specialist team. Then turning to his Auror team he said, "His compounder, or whatever that muggle contraption is, is open" while pointing to the computer on the desk. "Get someone from the Muggle Liasion Office or the Misuse of Muggle Articrafts Office. Find as much as information you can."

One young red-headed man immediately piped up, "I'll get my brother-in-law to come in. He just got promoted in the Misuse of Muggle Articrafts Department a year ago and will be extremely excited for a chance to come in".

"I don't care who comes in as long as they are competent, Prewett! And make sure he is discrete. He is made of stern stuff, right?"

"Oh, he is made of stern stuff, alright", the man's identical twin joined in. "He had the courage to marry our sister after all!"

"Too true", Sirius agreed, "but Molly makes the most amazing bacon and pie. It almost makes up for being the brunt of her anger. Hmm, perhaps I should go and visit the Burrow sometime for breakfast….."

"Well, Sirius", the first red-head, Fabian Prewett began. But Moody seemed to be losing his patience.

"Enough! We are in the middle of a potential crime scene. No more talk of food or burrows until you are done! And I hope I need not remind you to be careful and focused. Potter, I want a concise report the first thing tomorrow morning. Constant vigilance!", he barked and walked out to report to the Head Auror back at the Ministry.

James looked pleased at having been noticed by Moody and be given this responsibility. However, Sirius laughed and said, "Looks like no sleep for you tonight, mate!"

James frowned, "Sirius, not now. This is serious work, and I need you all to work hard. We need to find out why the Prime Minister was imperiused, and possibly who was responsible too. So get to work!"

Sirius looked suitably chastised, while the others nodded and dispersed to find out what was there in the State Museum that the Prime Minister himself was being so sneaky about…

 **A/N: Oof! Well that was indeed a long chapter. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review guys. Ta Ta…**


End file.
